


The coffee is going to get cold

by Yamagata_deserved_better



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline Smut, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/pseuds/Yamagata_deserved_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is an early morning kind of person, Keith isn't. </p>
<p>A lazy morning, during the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The coffee is going to get cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is borderline smut at some points...but it's mostly just them kissing...  
> Based of group chat... It was suppose to be more humorous, but it became something else

The sunlight peeking through the curtains waking Shiro. The light making him grunt and turn himself towards the other side of the room. When he moved his hand to re-adjust the blankets, his hand grazed somebody. The warm contact making him stop in his tracks and his breathing stopped in fear. But he relaxed when he remembered who was in the bed with him. Keith.

Shiro cracked open one eye and stared at Keith’s back. He reached his non-mechanical hand out to touch Keith’s bare back. He rubbed his hand along his shoulder down to his side and pulled him closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and exhaled. Shiro pulled back to look at Keith, his eyes roaming the curves of his back and arms. They weren’t completely naked, Keith had his red briefs on and Shiro had his black boxers.

The room was cool from the fan tucked in the corner, and the window had the screen in it. Just a regular Saturday, with both of them off work and no real events of the day pulling them out of bed. But Shiro was becoming restless. He leaned back forward and to look at Keith’s face.

He caught sight of a bruise on his neck, and Shiro’s mind wandered to memories of the night before when they were making out. It started sweet and slow, with Keith grabbing Shiro the minute he walked into the bedroom. He had slowly pulled them towards the bed and as the night went on the kissing got more passionate. 

Shiro was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Keith mumble and shift towards him. Shiro falls back beside Keith and stares at him, his gaze focused on his face as he sleeps. Keith looks peaceful, happy almost. It makes Shiro smile and he moves to nuzzle Keith, his nose poking Keith’s cheek like a curious pup. Keith only mumbles incoherent words and tilts his head away. 

With a sigh shiro sits up and watches Keith. His chest is rising and falling slowly as if he is still asleep. Shiro glances at the alarm clock and sees the time set at 8 a.m. 

He decides he’ll keep trying till Keith’s awake, because he doesn’t want to eat breakfast alone. So he moves himself till Keith is trapped between his arms and leans down to start peppering him in kisses. The response he gets from him isn’t what he was hoping for. Keith only murmurs more sounds, but finally he cracks open an eye at Shiro. He just stares at him for a few seconds and then breaks out in a smile. Shiro tries to move back and give Keith room, but Keith throws his arms around his neck to hold him in place. Shiro is the first one to talk.

“Hey babe, do you want breakfast?”

“Hmm, I want a bagel,” Keith mumbled as his eyes closed again. He looked like he was already drifting back to sleep. Even his arms were starting to fall back to the mattress. 

“Hmm, ok,” Shiro pecked Keith on the cheek and moved to get up. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed two plates from the cupboard and sat them on the counter. The bagels were in a container at the end of the counter, so Shiro left them be. 

He started on making coffee and was grabbing a mug when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. When Shiro looked up he saw Keith standing by the fridge.   
Keith had thrown on an old faded Voltron tee shirt that belonged to Shiro. The collar of the shirt was too big for Keith’s small frame and drooped on one shoulder showing off hickeys. He let out a tiny yawn and rubbed his eyes. When Keith was done he moved to the fridge to grab the chocolate milk. When he finished pouring it into his cup, he watched Shiro grab the coffee. 

Shiro sat his mug on the counter and moved to where the bagels were. He handed one to Keith and passed a knife over for him to cut it open. Keith stared at the knife and bagel with a look of confusion.

Shiro stared at him while blowing on his coffee to cool it down. “Split it open, Keith,” he said with a chuckle.

Keith shrugged and shoved the bagel into his mouth, nibbling on it. Shiro let out a shriek of shock that was Keith’s name, followed by the word no. Keith heard the clank of a mug and looked up to see Shiro walking towards him. 

When he reached him he pulled the bagel from his hands and grabbed the knife. He cut the bagel into two and handed it back to Keith. Shiro let out a sigh and shook his head at Keith.

“Babe, that’s not how you eat a bagel.”

Keith looked at his bagel and then at Shiro. With a smile he left the kitchen and went to the living room. Shiro followed with their drinks. When he entered the room Keith was on the couch, and Shiro soon joined him. The minute he sat down Keith scooted till he was right up against him.

“Want to share the bagel?”

“Sure, babe.”

They sat there and took turns taking bites out of the bagel. At some point Keith had moved into Shiro’s lap, and the bagel was already gone. Shiro had turned on the news and was watching the weekly predictions for the weather. Keith tilted his head back and stared at him. Shiro was so focused he wouldn’t see it coming if he…

Then Keith stretched up and started kissing Shiro’s jaw. His plan had worked at least, because Shiro had stopped watching the TV and was now watching Keith as he trailed open kisses on his jaw. Shiro pulled Keith away from him and then moved himself to be laying on the couch. He shifted Keith on top of him and Keith continued to kiss him. But instead of his jaw, Keith had moved to his mouth. 

It was a lazy Saturday, a Saturday that would be spent in each other’s arms and in each other’s mouths.


End file.
